Vampires
Vampires were a group demonic creatures of the night who lived by feeding on blood, that operated across the world, notably in New Marais. Controlled by one head vampire, the group came in various appearances and abilities. History Formation as a faction The first known vampire was Marco, however, he later turned a woman named Mary into a vampire. However, after Marco's murder by the hands of Father Ignatius, Mary began hunting the priest, whilst turning various humans into vampires and becoming their leader. Eventually, after thirty-seven years of hunting Ignatius, the vampires were now a large powerful force. The vampires tracked Ignatius down to New Marais. Arriving in the city, they immediately began feeding on the populace. Loss of leader However, one night, Mary was caught feeding on a human, hence she immediately fled to the New Marais catacombs, where all the vampires were hiding. Shortly, Ignatius, who worked on a holy weapon to combat the vampires, rallied the citizens of New Marais and stormed the catacombs. The vampires, powerless against Ignatius' Barbed Cross, fled the catacombs. However, Bloody Mary was caught. Tied to a Pyre, Bloody Mary was burnt, and the vampires were left leaderless. Resurrection Years later, the vampires continued to operate in the catacombs of New Marais, plotting not only how to resurrect their fallen leader, but how to have their revenge on New Marais. Finally, one Pyre Night, after all of their hard work, the vampires were able to capture Cole MacGrath, who was in the catacombs rescuing trapped civilians. Aware of his conduit capabilities, the vampires took a captive Cole to Mary's charred, dead body. Holding the conduit the vampires cut Cole neck, allowing his blood to drip over Mary's corpse. Chanting her name, the group's leader was resurrected. Leaving the catacombs, the vampires spread out across New Marais to carry out the rest of their plan. Activities in New Marais Once above ground the vampires began feeding and turning the populace of New Marais, blending in perfectly with the Pyre Night revellers. However once Mary realised she would not be able to control Cole as she had so many before him, and also aware that Cole would soon realise the importance of Father Ignatius's Cross, she send a First Born to steal the Barbed Cross, buried with Ignatius in his crypt in St. Charles Cemetery. Over the course of the night Cole was able to thwart many of Mary's operations, killing many of her vampires and eventually tracking down the First Born and taking back the Barbed Cross. Defeat With sunrise near and their plans to destroy the city in tatters, Bloody Mary was confronted by Cole. As the two fought across the city, her vampires did all they could to protect their leader and kill Cole. However with the Barbed Cross in hand Cole slayed many of their members, and the remaining vampires fell back to the refuge of their catacombs. Following them, Cole defeated many more of their numbers as Zeke Dunbar set up white phosphorus around the catacombs. Once the pair had returned to the surface, Zeke detonated the power, killing the remaining vampires trapped within, including Bloody Mary. Thus ending Bloody Mary's vampire faction within New Marais. Types *Bloody Mary *Firstborns *Firstborn Victims *Harpies *Slashers *Fiends Trivia *In a UGC story mission made by Sucker Punch (required to advance in the story depending on UGC access) Cole mentions the idea that vampires are a special type of Conduit. This could be possible as their bite could infect normal people with the vampire conduit gene. *Several vampires wear red "pea coats" similar to the red coat worn by Michael Jackson during the music video Thriller, in which he plays an undead monster. Gallery VampireCole.png|Cole, transformed into a vampire. 6277869585 2f4f0ec995 z.jpg|A First Born. Fob-4eaa378-intro-thumb-640xauto-27141.jpg|A Slasher. RenderMary.jpg|A Harpie. BloodyMary.png|Bloody Mary. Cat revealed to be a Vampire.jpg|Cat. MarcoNight.png|Marco. home_secure_media_FoB_LaunchScreens_cole_elite_concert-590x332.jpg|A transformed firstborn. Source InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:Factions Category:Vampires Category:Festival of Blood